


Iron Gold Timeline (753 PCE)

by The_Violet_Howler



Series: Red Rising Timeline Notes (Updated April 2020) [8]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Meta, Nonfiction, Spoilers, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Violet_Howler/pseuds/The_Violet_Howler
Summary: A loosely accurate timeline of the fourth Red Rising novel and other events taking place within the novel's time frame, pieced together from references across all Red Rising novels and comics.
Series: Red Rising Timeline Notes (Updated April 2020) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560799
Kudos: 1





	1. July-September 753 P.C.E.

**Author's Note:**

> Though the title of this timeline is focused on the events of _Iron Gold_ , it will also cover events that were happening earlier in 753 P.C.E. 
> 
> Due to the compressed time period that passes between the two novels, some portions of _Dark Age_ will be included in this timeline to have all events in 753 P.C.E. in one timeline. The _Dark Age_ timeline will being with the events of Part I in January 754 P.C.E.
> 
> Since we still have at least one more novel on the way along with two more volumes for the Sons of Ares comics, I will be coming back to add new details that are referenced in later works.
> 
> All sources are listed in the order they were published in order to avoid having to renumber them every time I add new information to the timeline.
> 
> Exact dates are headcanons based on the dates provided by the novel. Days of the week were calculated from the confirmation that October 17, 753 PCE is a Tuesday, on the assumption that the Society and Solar Republic still follow the same 365-day-with-leap-years calendar that the real world does, and that 752 P.C.E. was a leap year.

### 753 P.C.E.

#### July

  * An information broker from the Ophion Guild contacts Dido au Raa offering information concerning the destruction of Ganymede Docks and Darrow's actions at the Battle of Ilium. 
    * Dido sends her daughter Seraphina to the Core to meet with the broker and retrieve the information. [23, 32, 34, 35, 38, 40] 



#### August

  * A Society fleet commanded by House Cerana of Venus is sighted in Mars' orbital path without the support of their patron, House Carthii. [21a, 32, 33a, 33b, 33c, 38, 40] 
    * This confirms to Republic intelligence the apparent existence of a new subdivision of the Society Navy, the 11th Fleet. 
  * Food rationing is instituted on Io due to a decline in food reservers. [20b, 28a, 32, 34, 35, 38, 40] 



##### Wednesday August 16

  * The Senate rejects Darrow’s proposal for an Iron Rain and orders him to maintain the siege of Mercury. [01] 



##### Friday August 18

  * In spite of the Senate’s orders, Darrow launches an Iron Rain on Mercury and claims the messenger planet for the Solar Republic. [01] 



##### Saturday August 19

  * Following the Iron Rain, the Solar Republic's Free Legions on Mercury hold a Liberation Day parade in Tyche. [32, 37, 38, 40] 



##### Sunday August 20

  * Darrow and the Seventh Legion leave Mercury for the return trip to Luna. [01, 02b, 14a, 14b, 14c] 
  * Julia au Bellona leaves for Luna to deliver a false peace offer on behalf of the Society Remnant. [01, 02b, 03, 08, 14a, 14b, 14c] 



##### Wednesday August 30

  * Cassius and Lysander have a run-in with Scar Hunters from Mars. [07a, 13, 28b,32, 34, 35, 38, 40] 



#### September

##### Wednesday September 14

  * Niobe au Telemanus takes Pax, the Barca girls, and their friends on a field trip to the ruins of the USS _Davy Crockett_ in the Atlas Mountains. [01, 02a, 02b, 14, 14b, 14c] 



##### Sunday September 17

  * Luna: 
    * Following Darrow’s return to Luna, the Republic Senate holds a Liberation Day parade. 
      * Lyria and her family watch a news report on the Triumph on the HC.
    * In the middle of the night, Ephraim's crew smuggle themselves into the Conquerors Exhibit at the Hyperion Museum of Antiquities to steal the sword of Silenius au Lune. [05] 
  * Mars: 
    * That night on Mars, Red Hand forces led by Harmony attack Camp 121.[04a, 04b] 
      * Lyria’s brother Tiran is killed on the landing pad.
      * After warning her family of the Red Hand’s attack, Lyria rushes to the clinic to retrieve her nephew Liam.
      * Together, Lyria and Liam flee to the edges of Camp 121, where the Red Hand uses flamethrowers to bottleneck the fleeing Gammas.
      * Republic forces under the command of Kavax au Telemanus descend on Camp 121 to drive off the Red Hand.
      * Kavax takes a hit during the battle and crashes into the river beside the camp.
      * While the rest of the survivors freeze in shock, Lyria races forward to pull Kavax from the mud.



##### Monday September 18

  * Mars: 
    * Once the violence at Camp 121 is over, Lyria discovers that her family was killed in the massacre. [11, 14a, 14b, 14c] 
      * Other than her brothers serving in the Free Legions on Mercury, Liam is the only living familiy she has left. 
      * Kavax arrives in the medical tent to express his gratitude for the rescue, promising that he will do whatever he can if she asks him for help.
      * With nothing left for them on Mars, Lyria asks Kavax to bring them with him back to Luna.
      * His daughter Xana objects, citing the Republic’s current immigration laws, but Kavax proceeds to hire her on the spot as a valet to get around those restrictions.
  * Luna: 
    * That night, The Republic Senate holds a hearing in which Darrow appeals for additional funds and troops for the liberation of Venus. [03] 
      * Dancer reveals that the Ash Lord had sent Julia au Bellona and Asmodeus au Carthii as emissaries to request a cease fire and open peace talks. [08]
    * Ephriam meets up with Holiday to share a drink as a memorial for Trigg on his birthday. [06, 09] 
      * After leaving the bar, Ephraim wallows in his grief over Trigg, and is drunkenly contemplating suicide when he is captured and rendered unconscious by a trio of Obsidians.
    * Darrow gathers the Howlers and plans to flee Luna for an unsanctioned mission to kill the Ash Lord. [10] 
    * Upon regaining consciousness, Ephraim is interrogated by the Duke of Hands as a test of whether he was qualified to pull off a heist they want him to plan. 
      * Despite their initial reluctance, Ephraim manages to talk the rest of his crew into the heist. [12a, 12b]
    * Enraged with Darrow’s deception and lack of respect for the law, the Senate votes to remove Darrow from command and issues a warrant for his arrest. 
      * Darrow and Sevro make one last visit to their children before they leave, but Pax continues to resent his father’s constant absensces.
    * Mustang attempts to talk Darrow out of his chosen course of action, and when that fails, she summons the Wardens to their home. 
      * Though two Wardens side with Darrow, a skirmish quickly breaks out, and Wulfgar is accidentally killed in the chaos.



##### Tuesday September 26

  * The cargo ship _Vindabonda_ is raided by Ascomanni pirates while ferrying Seraphina au Raa to Asteroid S-1392 near the edge of the Gulf of Pax Ilium. [07b, 13, 28a, 32, 34, 35, 38, 40]



##### Wednesday September 27

  * The Gulf: 
    * En route to Lacrimosa Station for repairs, Lysander, Cassius, and Pytha receive a distress call from the _Vindabonda_. [01, 13, 28a, 32, 34, 35, 38, 40] 
      * After discussing the situation, they redirect course to investigate.
      * Cassius and Lysander find survivors, who say they were hired by a Gold woman to bring her to Asteroid S-1392 near the edge of the Gulf.
    * Lysander refuses to leave the Gold behind and continues further into the ship alone until he finds Seraphina au Raa tied up with the other surviving prisoners. 
      * He rescuers her first but is forced to abandon the other prisoners when she takes his razor and runs off into the ship.
    * Lysander flees and manages to catch up with Seraphina. 
      * Despite pursuit by Ascomanni pirates, they manage to make it back to the _Archimedes_.
      * While tending her wounds in the medical bay, Lysander discovers the Gold he rescued bears the mark of a Peerless Scar.
    * As they flee the Ascomani, Lysander urges Cassius and Pytha to go to Asteroid S-1392, where Seraphina says that help is waiting. 
      * Upon arrival, they discover a Rim Dominion warship, and Cassius quickly uses their on-board faciem to mask his face before they are boarded.
      * The _Archimedes_ is boarded by Kryptea commandos, the arrival of subQueastor Diomedes au Raa leads Lysander and Cassius to realize the identity of the woman they rescued. .



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [01] IG Ch 01; “Two days before the Iron Rain over Mercury, the Senate, led by my old friend Dancer, voted against my proposal.”  
> [02] IG Ch 02:  
> [a] ““Oh, the children are recently returned from a three-day adventure,” Cedric says.”  
> [b] “You’d think a month’s journey back would let me catch up on sleep.”  
> [03] IG Ch 03; “They’ve moved your hearing up to tomorrow night.”  
> [04] IG Ch 05;  
> [a] “The very important man is reporting on the Reaper’s Triumph in Hyperion City.”  
> [b] “I wake in the night to a distant roar.”  
> [05] IG Ch 06; “Liberation Day is a perfect time for the blade to go missing.”  
> [06] IG Ch 07; “The morning after the heist, on my least favorite day of the year, I drain the vodka from my glass, waiting for the arbiter to finish his inspection.”  
> [07] IG Ch 08;  
> [a] “We were en route for ship repairs after last month’s skirmish with Martian scar hunters when we received the distress signal from the Gulf between Republic space and Rim territory.”  
> [b] ““The crew was killed here. Under a day ago,” I say, examining the state of the blood.”  
> [08] IG Ch 10; “I traveled a month to stand before you.”  
> [09] IG Ch 14; “Don’t you have a parade to attend?” “That was yesterday. But you knew that.”  
> [10] IG Ch 16; “Before me, the steel skin of the Eternal City yawns into the night.  
> [11] IG Ch 17; “The blue sky mocks the dead that lie in the mud.”  
> [12] 1G Ch 19;  
> [a] “It’s the late hours of the evening. Dark cycle.”  
> [b] “The Senate has just issued an arrest warrant for the Reaper.”  
> [13] IG Ch 22; "My head pounds from the dehydration headache that I’ve been nursing for thirty-four days.  
> [14] IG Ch 23;  
> [a] “Sophocles has been mad as a box of snakes since we arrived on Luna last week, trying his best to kill the lovely pachelbel birds that fill the trees of the Citadel’s gardens.”  
> [b] “The small datapad on the underside of my wrist reads 7:32 A.M. Earth Standard on the sixteenth day of the bright month of October.”  
> [c] “I feel more trapped on this moon than I did on the three-week journey from Mars.”  
> [15] IG Ch 27;  
> [a] "For the last month, we've been holed up in an abandoned military base in Greenland, preparing for this mission."  
> [b] “When we’ve reached our destination at six in the morning, I follow the rest of my men out onto the deck.”  
> [16] IG Ch 30;  
> [a] “Feeling hollow, I slip into bed and let the tears come quietly in the dark.”  
> [b] “In the morning, the pelican, carrying my brother, Rhonna, and the support Howlers, departs south for New Sparta, and we head to the stars, rising up from the mountains, fresh covered with snow from the night’s storm, and ascend gradually into orbit.”  
> [17] IG Ch 31; “A week and a half after my first encounter with the rabbit, Kobachi finishes his custom work four days behind schedule and three before the main event.”  
> [18] IG Ch 34;  
> [a] “It’s been two weeks without communication to the outside world.”  
> [b] “We’ll be in Gold territory in five days.”  
> [19] IG Ch 35; “Spotlights carved the November dark-cycle sky.”  
> [20] IG Ch 36;  
> [a] “In fact, it was disruption of agriculture on Titan last month that forced us to part with more of our bounty than expected.”  
> [b] “Father set a decree three months ago that rations are in effect until reserves are back to appropriate levels.”  
> [21] IG Ch 45;  
> [a] House Cerana was spotted operating in Martian orbit three months ago without additional support. Starhall believes there are now at least twelve main subdivisions within the Society Navy.”  
> [b] "Helmeted sentries in observation obelisks watch the ship settle onto the concrete and then look back with disinterest over the night water."  
> [22] IG Ch 46; “I look up at the night sky and glimpse the stars through a break in the cloud layer.”  
> [23] IG Ch 47; “Four months ago, I received word from a broker in the Core, who claimed to have information that would be of interest to me.”  
> [24] IG Ch 48; "I wake in the room to the sound of my door opening.”  
> [25] IG Ch 50; “This was Tuesday the seventeenth.”  
> [26] IG Ch 51;  
> [a] “Tomorrow Volga and I will take the private shuttle I charted to Earth, where all enemies of the state go to disappear.”  
> [b] “We came directly from our meeting with the Duke and paid cash for one of the suites at the penthouse level."  
> [c] “As the city wakes, I eat a breakfast of doughy cinnamon noodles and coffee at one of my favorite old stands at the edge of the wharf and feed the seagulls like Trigg used to.”  
> 


	2. October-December 753 P.C.E.

#### October 

  * The ration cycle on the Rim Dominion continues after disruption of agriculture on Titan. [20a, 28a, 32, 34, 35, 38, 40]



##### Monday October 9

  * The Telemanus Household arrives on Luna with Lyria and Liam in tow. [14a, 14b, 14c] 
    * Sophocles begins attacking the Pachelbel birds in the Citadel, leaving Lyria tasked with delivering fecal samples to Dr. Liago to hopefully determine the cause of the fox’s behavior.



##### Monday October 16

  * Luna: 
    * While walking Sophocles around the Citadel grounds, Lyria overhears a Copper and a Gray arguing under a pulseField. [14b] 
      * Afterwards, she spends time with the veterinarian Liago and the other Reds working for House Telemanus.
    * Ephraim and his crew visit Kobachi’s Tech Emporium to have equipment custom made for their heist. 
      * While initially belligerent, Kobachi is quick to comply when he sees Ephraim carrying the mark of the Syndicate.
  * Earth: 
    * On Earth, Darrow’s forces masquerade as Society commandos and hijack a crabbing vessel late at night in preparation for their break in to Deepgrave prison. [15a, 15b] 
      * Darrow and the Howlers infiltrate Deepgrave to free Apollonius au Valii-Rath.
      * Along the way, they pick up the former prisoner Tongueless and several dozen prisoners of war.
      * After securing their prisoners aboard Colloway xe Char’s pelican, Darrow and the Howlers fly back to their base in Greenland. [16a] 
    * Kieran asks Darrow to not bring Rhonna with them to Venus.  

      * Rhonna strenuously objects to being kept away from the action. 



##### Tuesday October 17

  * Luna: 
    * Lyria visits Hyperion’s tourist attractions for the first time. While walking through a park, she is falsely accused of pickpocketing a Gold woman who threatens to cause a scene until the Watchmen arrest Lyria. [25] 
      * The two arresting officers are bribed by Ephraim, disguised as an elderly veteran named Phillipe. Ephraim had paid his associate Dano to pickpocket the woman right as Lyria walked by and engineer their first meeting.
      * “Phillipe” takes Lyria out to dinner and the two being developing a rapport as Ephriam works to gain Lyria’s trust.
  * Earth: 
    * While Kieran and the support Howlers disperse across Earth to carry out their assignments, Darrow’s crew begins their voyage towards Venus, with prisoners in tow. [16b] 



##### Sunday October 29

  * Kobachi finishes his work on the miniaturized bomb, which Ephriam gives to Lyria under the pretense of a gift. [17, 25] 



##### Tuesday October 31

  * Shortly before meeting Apollonius, Darrow finds that Rhonna has stowed away on the _Nessus_ against his orders. [14a, 14b, 14c, 15a, 18a] 
    * Darrow and Sevro negotiate their deal with Appolonius and bring him up to speed regarding the current state of affairs on Venus and within House Rath.



#### November

##### Wednesday November 1

  * Luna: 
    * Lyria attends Quicksilver’s birthday party as part of her job as a Telemanus valet. While walking Sophocles, she gets into a conversation with Pax. [17, 22, 25]  

      * When leaving the party, Lyria's new pendant begins emitting a paralytic gas which disables the shuttle’s passengers while Ephriam’s crew tow the ship in with a gravity well.
    * Ephraim’s team abducts Pax and Electra. 
      * Ephriam attempts to kill Lyria but cannot bring himself to shoot her.
      * When Ephraim chooses to bring her with him, Kavax manages to fight through the paralyzing gas and kill Dano with a single punch.
      * After narrowly escaping from the Syndicate, Lyria encounters a group of Reds in the slums of Luna.
      * Lyria surrenders herself to the Republic Watchmen after reaching the Promenade level of Hyperion.
    * After Lyria gives her story to the Watchmen, Holiday arrives with a Lionguard escort to deliver her to the Citadel for questioning. [24] 
      * The convoy is attacked en route by a vengeful Victra, but the Barca forces retreat with the arrival of Lionguard troops led by Niobe au Telemanus.
    * Daxo and Theodora interrogate Lyria, believing her to be an agent of the Society. When she maintains her innocence, they use one of the surviving Oracles. 
      * Mustang arrives, and furiously kills the creature. Enraged at her council going behind her back, she orders everyone out of the room so that she may speak to Lyria alone.
      * After Lyria convinces Mustang of her innocence, the two of them and Holiday compare notes and learn that the Wardens hadn’t reported the gun Lyria had stolen from Ephriam.
      * Lionguard forces obtain the gun and run its history, at which point Holiday is able to link Ephriam with his alias of Phillipe.
    * Ephriam and Volga rent a penthouse suite at a hotel near the spaceport in preparation for their departure to Earth. [26a, 26b] 
      * Volga is concerned about the children, but Ephraim pushes her away. 
  * Io: 
    * The Kryptean warship carrying Cassius and Lysander arrives in Io’s orbit. Diomedes teaches Lysander a lesson in respect by dangling him out the airlock. [13, 28a, 32, 34, 35, 38, 40] 
      * Upon landing, Cassius and Lysander are brought to a secure bunker where Romulus au Raa has prepared to confine his daughter to cover up her violation of the Pax Ilium.
      * Before Romulus can have Cassius and Lysander executed to ensure their silence, his wife Dido arrives at the head of a coup.
      * After some persuasion, Dido au Raa spares Cassius and Lysander’s lives and offers them hospitality.
    * As guests of Dido au Raa, Cassius and Lysander are given suitable accommodations in Sungrave. 
      * The two argue over the role they play on the Rim and their relationship continues to strain.
    * During dinner with House Raa, Dido reveals that she knows of their identities and strips away Cassius’ disguise with a gruesli. 
      * Cassius begins an honor duel against Belerophon au Raa in the Bleeding Place.n When he prevails against Belerophon, more Raa step forward to challenge him. 
      * As Cassius’ wounds begin to pile up, Lysander reveals his identity and gives up their safe in exchange for Cassius’ life.
      * After Dido reveals the recording of Darrow destroying the Ganymede docks, Lysander is escorted back to his room, where Aurae informs him that Cassius died from his wounds.
    * During the night, Lysander awakens to find an elderly Brown in his room. 
      * The servant leads him through a secret passage in the walls of Sungrave to a hidden room where Gaia au Raa asks for his help in restoring her son Romulus to power.
      * Gaia sends her Obsidian Gorgo to escort them to Romulus’ cell. Along the way Lysander attacks Gorgo, choosing to report Gaia to Dido in order to guarantee his and Pytha’s survival.



##### Thursday November 2

  * Luna: 
    * Ephriam arrives at the skyhook to board his and Volga’s shuttle to Earth, only to be confronted by Holiday and Lyria, with Mustang communicating via hologram. [26c] 
      * Mustang offers Ephriam a pardon for himself and for Volga in exchange for his assistance in rescuing the children.
    * Eprhaim manages to arrange himself a second meeting with the Duke of Hands on the pretense of accepting his offer of full-time employment by the Syndicate. 
      * Once Gorgo and the Obsidians have left the room, Ephriam takes the Duke hostage and forces the Pink to give him directions to where the children are being held.
      * After getting the kids out, Ephriam leads them to the Duke’s private shuttle to escape. During their departure, Ephriam is wounded by Gorgo.
    * The Syndicate Queen takes control of the autopilot on the Duke’s shuttle, and Ephriam is forced to detonate a cache of grenades to disable it by knocking the ship out of the sky.
    * As the Ripwings leave the Citadel to reinforce Ephraim, Lyria is abducted by Figment on orders from Victra. [30] 
  * Io: 
    * Romulus au Raa is put on trial for his refusal to investigate the possibility that Darrow had lied to them about Roque having nuclear weapons. [13, 28a, 28b, 32, 34, 35, 38, 40] 
      * Dido declines to pursue charges of treason due to insufficient evidence that Romulus knew that Darrow had destroyed the docks.
      * The court Chance intervenes and convinces the Olypmic Knights to press forward with the treason charge.
    * Romulus confesses his knowledge of Darrow’s deception and his conspiring to keep the truth hidden from his people. 
      * As punishment for his treason, Romulus must walk to the tomb of Akari au Raa until he dies.
      * After saying goodbye to his family, he sets off on his journey and ultimately succumbs short of the tomb.
    * Lysander convinces Dido to send him to the Core and make peace with the Ash Lord so that Gold can unite against the Solar Republic.



##### Sunday November 5

  * The _Nessus_ crosses into Society territory. [18b] 



##### Tuesday November 14

  * Darrow’s group arrives on Venus, where they help Apollonius retake his household from the control of his brother Tharsus. [27, 32, 33a, 33b, 33c, 36, 38, 40]



##### Wednesday November 15

  * Along with Apollonius’s household troops, Darrow and the Howlers storm the Ash Lord’s citadel on Gorgon Island. [32, 33a, 33b, 33c, 36, 38, 40] 
    * Once inside, they find the Ash Lord lying sick and dying in bed after Apollonius had him poisoned three years ago, leading Darrow to the realization that Atalantia is the one now leading the Society in the war against the Republic.
  * Angered that this mission had been for nothing, Darrow orders the Ash Lord burned alive. 
    * Furious after learning of their children’s abduction, Sevro and the original Howlers insist on returning to Luna, while Darrow continues on to Mercury with Thraxa, Tongueless, Aelxandar, Rhonna, and Colloway aboard the Ash Lord’s private shuttle.
  * The Battle of Caliban.   

    * The Ash Armada launched a sneak attack on the Republic's main fleet on Mercury under the command of Atalantia au Lune. 
    * With half their ships recalled to Luna, the Republic ships are all overwhelmed and destroyed. 
    * Only Orion's quick thinking is able to keep the _Morning Star_ intact. 



#### December

##### Wednesday December 7

  * Darrow places the bike key Pax gave him in his luggage as he arrives in orbit over Mercury three weeks after Atlantia’s forces destroy the White Fleet. [31b, 32, 33b, 33c, 36, 38, 40] 



##### Wednesday December 13

  * Luna: 
    * Sevro and the Howlers return to Luna from Mercury. [31a, 32, 33b, 33c, 36, 38, 40] 
      * After hearing from Victra that Electra and Pax are safe, Sevro declares war against the Syndicate. 
  * Mars: 
    * As they begin establishing their foothold in Cimmeria, the Obsidian Alltribe begins a campaign of extermination against the Red Hand.



##### Saturday December 16

  * Mars: 
    * After the surgical replacement of his right leg, Ephriam ti Horn awakens from anesthesia to find himself in the Martian city of Olympia. [17, 22, 25, 39] 
      * As he regains consciousness, he finds Ozgard sitting in front of the fireplace in what was once the bedroom of Julian au Bellona.
      * Ozgard informs him that Valdir the Unshorn was coming to speak with him.
      * Terrified by Valdir’s reputation, Ephriam jumps out the window and attempts to climb his way down from the cliffs of Eagle Rest.
    * Valdir stuns Ephriam and drags him in a tacNet back up to Eagle Rest, where Ozgard shows him Pax and Electra sparring in the way of the Obsidians. 
      * After witnessing Pax lecturing the Obsidians, Ephriam is led to Sefi, who shows him the work she is doing to create Alltribe.
    * Sefi reveals that she has united the Obsidians under one banner and is preparing to break with the Republic so that her people can prosper. 
      * In exchange for Lyria and Volga’s freedom, Ephriam is being offered a job training Sefi’s Skuggi warriors the skills of a freelancer to be effective for more than just killing.



##### Friday December 29

  * Darrow and his forces rescue Orion from Ajax and the Gorgons as they transport her into orbit for interrogation. [32, 33b, 33c, 36, 38, 40]



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [27] IG Ch 52;“It’s been a month since we got any news from home.”  
> [28] IG Ch 55;  
> [a] “I wake from a fitful sleep and expect to see Cassius standing there, filling the door, asking me if it’s the night terrors again.”  
> [b] “I believe Dido will execute you after Romulus’s trial tomorrow.”  
> [29] IG Ch 57; “Over the com channel, Gorgo gives the address of a restaurant and tells me to meet him here tonight.  
> [30] IG Ch 59; "From a balcony, I watch a squadron of ripWings rise from the Palatine landing pads up into the night."  
> [31] IG Ch 65;  
> [a] “At current orbit, we can be back on Luna in four weeks.”  
> [b] “I pull the key Pax gave me from my neck and put it in my bag, setting aside the father, welcoming the Reaper, and letting the old rage take hold.”  
> [32] DA Map; “The Planet Mercury. Continent of Helios. Commissioned by Sovereign Virginia au Augustus, 754 PCE.”  
> [33] DA Prologue;  
> [a] “It was a massacre, and I was three weeks too late to stop it.”  
> [b] “The planet was blockaded by the Ash Armada when I arrived at Mercury three weeks ago.”  
> [c] “I reach for his key, forgetting I set it in my luggage three weeks ago.”  
> [34] DA Ch 02; “Not two months ago, he watched his father walk to his own death as a matter of honor.”  
> [35] DA Ch 06; ““We will begin discussion tomorrow atop the Water Colossus of Tyche,” Atalantia says. The Raa look at each other then at the planet below. “Today, however, I require a demonstration of good faith.””  
> [36] DA Ch 07; “Four weeks tracking the Fear Knight with Thraxa seems to have worn him down to his essential elements.  
> [37] DA Ch 15; “I remember the Liberation Day, nearly half a year ago now, when I woke in the early morning before the parade and walked down alone to the shore to listen to the gulls.”  
> [38] DA Ch 18; “On Friday evening last, the third day of the Mensis Martius, I received a brief from the brave men and women of the Republic Reconnaissance Division. This brief, gleaned from our human and mechanical network of sensors, telescopes, scout ships, and informants throughout the Core, indicated that a large-scale Society military operation was under way in the orbit of Mercury.  
> [39] DA Ch 23; “Six weeks ago, two known members of the Horn Gang were abducted from Augustan property and are currently on Phobos, pending transfer to Mars.”  
> [40] https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martius_(month); “Mensis Martius was the first month of the ancient Roman year until possibly as late as 153 BC.”


End file.
